youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story". It will appeared on Youtube on July 25, 2018. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Nod (Epic) *Mr. Potato Head - Dizzy (UMIGO) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Hamm - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Bo Peep - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sarge's Soliders - ZPD Police (Zootopia) *Andy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Mrs. Davis - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Molly - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Lenny - Olaf (Frozen) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Snake - Mushu (Mulan) *Robot - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Etch - Turbo *Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) *Rocky Gibraltar - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Troll Dolls - Various Trolls (Trolls) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Scud - Sebastian Conger (The Deep) *Combat Carl - Scooby-Doo! *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Liberty Park Animals (The Nut Job) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Surly (The Nut Job) *Hannah Phillips - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Monkeys - Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who!) *Anie and Pterodactyl - Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Baby Face - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Legs - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Hand-in-the-Box - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frog - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Jingle Joe - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Ducky - Serge (Open Season) *Rockmobile - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Walking Car - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Burned Rag Doll - Boggans (Epic) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Giant Squid (Finding Dory) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Bears (Sing) *Sally Doll - Jewel (Rio) Trailer/Transcript: *Character Story Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Character Story Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Character Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Character Story Part 3 - "Try Everything" *Character Story Part 4 - Nod the Space Ranger *Character Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Character Story Part 6 - Theo and Nod Fight/Melvin Sneedly *Character Story Part 7 - Who Will Sherman Pick?/A Viking Accused *Character Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Character Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Character Story Part 10 - Nod Meets the Animals *Character Story Part 11 - At Melvin's House *Character Story Part 12 - Playtime with Draco *Character Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Character Story Part 14 - Nod's Bandage *Character Story Part 15 - Melvin's Window to Sherman's *Character Story Part 16 - The Big One *Character Story Part 17 - Nod, I Can't Do This Without You *Character Story Part 18 - Theo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Character Story Part 19 - Play Nice! *Character Story Part 20 - The Chase *Character Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Character Story Part 22 - Christmas at Sherman's House *Character Story Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *UMIGO *Ned's Newt *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *The Secret Life of Pets *Zootopia *Storks *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Cars *Frozen *Shark Tale *Mulan *Big Hero 6 *Turbo *Norm of the North *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Epic *Trolls *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Scooby-Doo! *Ice Age 3 & 5 *Horton Hears a Who! *The Nuts Job 1 & 2 *The Incredibles *Smurfs: The Lost Village *How to Train Your Dragon *Penguins of Madagascar *Ratchet & Clank *Flushed Away *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Cars 3 *Open Season *Rio Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof